Slow hands
by bakusuki
Summary: Based on prompts and potentially to be turned into separate drabbles for the pairing. Kai/Rei pairing only.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** _I haven't posted anything in so slow, I feel incredibly awful about that, especially considering how often I used to post. I am so sorry for my absence, but I also haven't had the motivation to write anything, until I got a prompt and a lot of help from a really good friend of mine. So I am finally delighted to share a this with you. This is a Kai/Rei fic, and I am considering what it a bunch of drabbles for them based on prompts received. So if you don't like the ship, then don't read it. Your comments are welcome though. I love to see what you have to see._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Beyblade, or anything to do with it, and I am certainly not claiming to have any rights to it. I simply enjoy the show and enjoy writing, so why not combine the two?_

* * *

He imagines that once, he looked calm when he slept. He hopes that there was once a time, when the burden wasn't fresh upon his flesh, when the burden wasn't an omen that hung its weight upon his shoulders, and dragged him to hands and knees, a writhing mess of explainable emotions. He hopes that there was a time that he could look upon the world with a sense of warmth and kindness, rather than to oppose the generous offering of morning sunlight. He hopes that there was a time, a time before all of this, when he was a blank canvas, fresh and untouched, a blanket of white, and a shield of fallen snow. He hopes that there was a time before this that the other turned the sparkle of his eyes to the honesty of the moon, and within the splendour of a crescent moon and victorious starlight, would he wish for all the things that small children wished for.

What a ridiculous thing to imagine of the other. Like him, he grew up too soon, but unlike him, the world hadn't been so kind, and when the blizzard struck, the world had turned its harsh colours to him, and hounds of the deep had bared their teeth. He had friends, the sort that embodied the glow of loyalty, love and mischievousness, whereas Rei could only imagine what embodiment Kai had witnessed. Kai embodied cold winters and brutal nights, aching flames that battled beneath the covering of snow, harsh reds and flashy oranges. He embodied thin mouths, and sharp eyes, clever statements and brute strength. He embodied force and a reality that brought its victims upon its knees. He embodied an acquired sense of no mercy, but maintained a strict balance between that of fairness.

Before this, he assumed that Kai slept with an ache close to his chest, but Kai was never the sort to dwell upon it. He imagined that it was an ache that dwindled after a while, a tamed flame that Kai had locked calloused digits around, and promised to never speak of. Kai doesn't do weaknesses, he does strength and power. He is a shock wave of power, a brutal heat that scolds you, burns you, and shreds your very flesh from bone. Oh he marks you, and he wears the sense of pride like a coat. Rei may even deem is somewhat naïve of himself to never imagine that Kai could hurt, nor crumble, that he couldn't scream nor cry… That he couldn't be bent, broken and twisted. How wrong of him to believe that Kai was superhuman, or out of touch.

They had shared rooms before, the movement between destinations had been long and naturally tiring, and the ache and burn of tournaments often succeeded, but Rei had never witnessed this. _A stirring frame, and a shaken mess_. A trembling figure which quakes with a notion of vulnerability and pain, clenched fists and a squared jaw. He can make out of the lines of Kai's body, the visible patterns of stress that leave fingers crawling through a mass of slate locks, slick and stuck upon the span of his forehead, tied with a string of sweat. They had shared rooms before and Rei had doted momentarily on the silence that Kai had offered, but this had come to serve as something else. This was a sense of tingling fingers and hands that wished to roam and soothe, but could only wear fear like a glove. The uncertainty pricked his fingers, and left they curling into tight balls. The uncertainty had yet to reach his legs, and before Rei could be offered a further moment to think, his legs idly hung from the side of the bed, messy sheets sprawled across his lap, and lazily slung around him. He could ignore it – _he could_ – but something tells him not too. Kai is his friend after all, despite his difficulties. Despite everything, Rei can't bare the idea of Kai suffocating upon a fear, and struggling amongst a nightmare. He imagines what could bother him, what could protest so much within him, it causing a writhing structure of pain and strangled cries. **Russia did this**. Boris did this. All of this, the abrupt calling and movement, the flexing muscles, and breath taking shouts had started after they had gotten to Russia, like a switch had been flicked, and Kai had lost all want of wishing to turn it off. Either that, or he simply held no control within turning off the switch. He'd noticed it the first and the second night. He'd slept differently, and focused upon folding it upon himself, as if doing so could serve as a shield. He did so without realising, without knowing that he was being watched, that all of his weaknesses had been heard. It just hadn't been this bad.

Rei recalled that during the third night, Kai had awoken abruptly and there had been several calls to follow, strangled cries and ear-splitting mumbles, and Rei had only wondered what could have hurt him so. He'd wore consideration and concern like a second mask, an expression that Rei had come to wear all that frequently, and upon inquiry, Kai had merely ignored him, dismissed his question with an obscene glare of crimson, and dismantled eye brows that had focused his aggression, and within a flush movement, Kai had turned away. _So be it_.

He's not even thinking at this moment, either that, or Rei temporarily lacks in considering the value of his own life as he reaches from his own bed and leaves the muffled sound of crumpled and lone sheets behind him. It seemed so cliché to note the stray light of the moon that so carefully fluttered between an opening that the curtains had created, and it is safe to record, that Rei had rolled his eyes at least three times just thinking of how ridiculous that seemed. But said light had spread like an ounce of hope and amongst it's colouring, Rei had noted that the muffled sound of moving sheets hadn't been his, _but Kai's_ , for he'd twisted upon his side, in the attempt of shielding himself from prying hands.

"Don't even think about it." Monotone drawl and it catches Rei by surprise. Wide eyed, he's upon his tip toes, as if doing managed to make his movements lighter, or quieter for that matter. _God damn it, Kai, you grouch_. Rei drops back upon his hind leg, allowing the weight to be taken off of tip toes, as he gently places them back upon a quilted floor.

"Go back to sleep." Another comment made, a firm statement with the intent to firmly place his masculinity. Rei almost snorts at the demand, but snuffs that sound out before he even tries too. Sure, he could just go back to sleep and dismiss the matter, pretend he didn't hear a thing, or even pry further and ask, only for another to be dismissed – but there is something more to this. There is something more, something so much more than to what Kai lets on. It eats at him, claws and tears at his flesh, and Rei knows that Kai finds it unbearable.

Just then, Kai notes that weight has been applied to his bed. The mattress has sunken in ever so slightly, and honestly? Kai knew Rei was potentially light and well footed, but he hadn't realised just how light Rei actually was. It was either that, or Rei was barely placing weight upon the bed, but regardless the other seemed reluctant to listen to Kai. The truth was, Rei had reached the end of his tether when it came to Kai closing off from the others, or telling Rei what to do in the efforts of disguising his own personal demons. Rei was more observant than he let on, and made it almost a routine to observe his friends, mostly because he'd become aware of their quirks and flaws, and all the other little details and fine things they did that penned a sense of sincerity about them.

"Something's bothering you." A fine statement, and in Kai's tiresome mood, he almost wishes to scold him and question _how dare he_ , and then force him away from his bed, his solitude – whatever you wish to consider of it. He doesn't, however, which is odd of him. Usually Kai is a fuelled gun, a loaded canon ready to fire witty remarks and snappy comments in the efforts of restoring his position as a captain. Instead, he only manages to tense, as if Rei's broad statement had sent him into overtime, and he was incapable of gathering a firm hold of his body.

"Something _is_ bothering me, and it happens to be you." Rei assumes that Kai must think that he can bare his teeth like a hungered beast, or burn with the fire of Dranzer, but Kai is a mere candle within the wind, a delicate flame attempting to fight off the cold. Rei rolls his eyes again, and momentarily does the amber tinge of eyes capture the glint of moonlight, causing his squint, and tip his head in the attempt of dodging the light. It was a faint light, but it caused a faint ache to tiresome eyes. His back presses sharply up against the headboard of Kai's bed, his legs still idly dropped over the side of the bed, toes so idly drifting, _back and forth_ , back and forth amongst the material beneath. It's a calming resolve that he had found, a moment of tranquillity, until he remembers the real reason he was out of bed.

"You can push me away all you want too, Kai, but I know you're bothered by something." Something means anything, and could potentially mean a lot of things. After all, Rei doesn't every aspect of Kai, he knows little of him, the little things that happened early on within his life, the little aspects that defined how Kai viewed the world, how he viewed the others… _How he viewed himself_. But how much do they really know of Kai? It is then that Rei is startled from his thoughts, the heavy rustle of sheets and quick movement, leaves him face to face with the stone cold enigma. He's not even sure if Kai realises just how close he is to him, or he is just too tired to realise the little distance between them, but Rei can make out the circle colouring of his eyes, and how his eyes do not burn, but the expression he wears burns into Rei.

"What is your game?" Kai's retort catches Rei off guard, he becomes motionless and without words, and his fingers cling to the material of his sweat pants, but his eyes are still staring, in the efforts of defying the fire pit glow of the others eyes. There becomes a sharp exchange of breathes… First it is Kai, releasing a heavy breath to illuminate the annoyance to which he portrays, and second come Rei's exchange of air. A steady release of breath allows him to gather himself and his thoughts. They're so close, and he's almost expecting Kai to punch him, or push him from the bed, but then, Rei can't really imagine Kai to be the sort to throw a punch, in his defence Kai can talk the talk, and that is usually enough to have someone hesitate.

 _I haven't got a game, idiot_. He doesn't speak, not yet any way. He just stares, and notes that Kai isn't sweating any more, but locks are curling amongst one another and still stuck flush to his forehead. They seem to stick to whatever sticky flesh that they can grasp and maintain a hold there, despite what Kai does. He hasn't even made the effort to move, but seems to rely upon the intensity of his stare to justify his actions.

"You're not sleeping well. I heard you." Careful mouth moves within the deep black of the room, and coral touched lips curve to the words in a rhythm that Kai can't quite read, but it seemed somewhat satisfying. He does note the faint flutter of Rei's lashes however, and senses that Rei seems to be looking him up and down, but he is adrift with uncertainty and can't quite tell if Rei is pitying his current state. It feels as if he's prying into an unknown element, expecting Kai to give him answers, when Kai doesn't have all the answers for himself. " _What is it?_ "

" **It's nothing."**

And that's how it began. Kai had sworn that it was nothing, declared that he was untouchable, and ranks above the others, like he was adrift within a realm to which Rei could not meddle within, a realm that Rei could not grasp between his digits. It had started with nothing. It had started with Kai turning his back on Rei, declaring that Rei needed sleep as much as himself and the others required it, and Rei hadn't thought twice upon his actions.

 _It's nothing_. He had said, and he had seemed so sure, so sure that is wasn't nothing, so sure that the ghosts and the burdens of his past didn't have him upon a knifes edge, didn't have him by the throat, attempting to tear flesh from bone. It's nothing. It had been something. It had been years of dormant memories and thinking, a past of cruel tendencies that had left Kai's skin crawling, and he had been itching, longing to get out of it, and be something else, _someone else_. He had been itching… Until Rei had placed tender hands upon his shoulders. Fingers had found themselves into loose openings, and carefully had Rei cradled his weaknesses with the wants of never exploiting them. Kai wasn't ready for that, and Rei wouldn't ask it of him. Not yet, anyway.

The kindness had overwhelmed him. It had reminded him that he was human, not a machine, that he bled, and he wasn't fuelled by electricity and wiring. He was a man, a teen. Ageing flesh that had spent so long being torn and split, and Rei was willing to turn him into so much more. He'd become a hollow cage of trembling bones and a quaking frame, his breathes had held echoes that night, and his strangled mutters had held depths to them that Rei had finally understood. It had stayed like that for a short while, with Kai clutching the material of Rei's shirt. At first he'd shook, demanding through movement that Rei leave him be, stop pestering him, stop pretending to know him, don't try and understand him. Now it almost comes as second nature, for them to share a hotel room together. Sometimes Kai doesn't need Rei, sometimes he does. Sometimes he needs the reminder that Rei is aside of him, aware of him, and never seeming to judge his true colours. His true colours aren't blues, reds, yellows nor whites… They're black and grey, like the darkness of a room, the purple and greens of new or fading bruising, the vermilion of a thousand cuts and serving heat that comes with the blow.

Sometimes Kai simply lays there, pressed upon his side, whilst Rei sits aside of him, head often tipped aside, and he makes several attempts to engage in conversation before realising that Kai holds no interest in conversing with him. A few times they are sprawled together, with limbs tied into one, a mesh of two bodies lost in translation and fighting a silence, but the tranquillity of the moment is just right. Legs cross in a fashion that is far from neat, it is lazy and lacks in thought, it's not precise, but it's fine. Rei isn't asking Kai for his art of precision, but asking him to be himself. Sometimes Kai is neglectful of the other, and forgets he is there, and sometimes he thinks that he can push far enough, and that Rei will leave him. And that would be fine, right? It'd be okay. It'd be just as Kai recalls, just as Kai wishes to be sometimes. **Lonely**.

There are moments when Rei notes that Kai smells of sweat and sometimes it seems almost overbearing, but the boys is a quaking mess, he's clenched fists and clawed fingers, and there are also moments when Rei notes that Kai smells of vanilla and lily, and honestly, it's the oddest combination for Kai to smell of. Sometimes Kai smells of fresh air and heat, a mix of burning timber and smoke, whereas Rei smells of orange and freshly washed cotton or fresh mint – it's a mix of flavouring, but any seem peaceful enough. There are moments when they're against one another, it had stated so innocently, with subtle sobs, and careful fingers running through strands of soaked hair, that's how it had begun. It had begun with carefully spoken sentences, and soothing phrases in aid of calming a sombre figure. What had begun had only been led to fingers grabbing fingers and hands roaming sides and pulling sheets across, stray locks amongst one another, tangled upon pillow cases, a fine webbing of ebony and deep blue, a notion that begs the question of: _what are we?_

* * *

 **Authors note:** _Another note? Wow. Go easy on me. I haven't written in ages, and I certainly haven't written anything for this pairing in a while either. I'd really love to see what you have to say however, and if you have any ideas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: You smell nice.**

Beads of light belonging to a faint sunrise flutter through the blinds that had been neglected the night prior. They scatter themselves so innocently amongst unkempt sheets, those that are currently twisted and knotted around slim legs, neglecting anything from his waist upwards. Rei's fingers lightly grasp at the cotton material spread beneath him, and eye lids flutter briefly as he soon registers the lack of warmth that was once around him. Eyes that were previously submerged into an endless pit of sleep, find themselves watering slightly, though he's soon palming them to rid them of the faint ache. He crinkles his nose faintly, mostly because he's now registering the fact that he's awake, but also because there's a faint smell of coffee, which indicates that Kai is already awake.

It shouldn't surprise him that Kai would be up so early, it's a routine that Kai has yet to shake, and Rei considers himself an early riser of some sorts, he certainly isn't the sort to spring into action at the crack of dawn. He might also have a sense of sympathy about him, but he also knew, that should the tables be turned, Kai wouldn't have an essence of sympathy for him, and his routines. He pushes the blankets away from him, using his hands to carefully unravel the collection of material from around his ankles, forcing them into a collective bunch at the end of the bed - he'd sort them later on. Rei collects a mass of dark, raven hair between his fingers, runs his palms through it, before pulling it from his view and lightly tying it back.

It also shouldn't surprise him that the balcony door is wide open, and amongst the dim light, he can make out Kai's figure. Even on his own, his posture is straight and firm, and there's an edge of seriousness about him. There's an elegance to the way one arm is spread out slightly aside of him, palm pressed flush to the brick, in aid of supporting his tired weight. There's a lacking elegance however, to the way that the t-shirt that Kai is currently wearing is only partly tucked into the span of his pyjama bottoms, and how the material is just set around his hips, barely supported by his waist, as if Kai lacked in the patience to dress himself, and placed on whatever was closest.

"You were up _even_ earlier this morning." Rei's voice is caught within his throat, captured by the essence of sleep, and translating into a tired mumble. His arms reach outwards, palms pressed tight against Kai's stomach, before shifting up his torso, and just settling against his chest. His chin rests against Kai's shoulder, settling between the fine dents, where he releases a small breath, that lightly licks up against the side of Kai's neck. He seems far from phased, but his faint smile is noted, despite such efforts to dismiss it.

"I couldn't sleep." Kai states. A blunt statement, and he needn't say anything else. He moves his hand from the balcony ledge, and moves it towards where Rei's hands have collected and bundled the material of the t-shirt. His fingers press over lightly. Behind him, Rei is generously rolling a set of amber tinged eyes, dimmed by the lack of sleep. He noses Kai's shoulder lightly, lips pursing slightly, and occasionally he presses light and delicate kisses against the material, though he isn't all too sure if Kai can feel the kisses.

"You smell nice. You smell like coffee. And... _Something else_. But you smell nice." Kai scoffs at this point.

"I smell like you."

"You're wearing my t-shirt, aren't you?" Rei tilts his head slightly to one side, fond eyes dancing upon the face that he's become so fond of, and adores in ways that no one else could adore. By now he can see that Kai was closed his eyes within the silence, and his lashes barely manage to touch the skin that dots underneath his eyes.

"Besides, what's wrong with "smelling like me,"? You don't exactly smell like a bouquet of roses yourself, y'know?"

"You smell like vanilla and orange. But it was the closest t-shirt I could find, without waking you up." Kai responds, having noted the faint offence that mildly labelled the tone of Rei. Thankfully, he still had his arms wrapped around his torso, so he clearly wasn't that offended by the remark. Rei always smelt of vanilla and orange, but there was a sharp tinge of something else, a forest scent, or a spiced wood scent, there's probably a faint mint freshness to it, _something peculiar_. Kai prefers a sharp smell of cinnamon and spices, charcoal and a burning campfire. _Not vanilla_. He soon notes that Rei has removed his arms from around him, hands that once simmered upon that same, reoccurring spot had now moved, and Rei came to stand aside of him, hips lightly pressed up against the ledge of the balcony, and Kai admires the dip within Rei's spine as he stretches. One arm reaches out, a slight fist that reaches for the dim sky above him, whilst the other has just dipped under the collar of his t-shirt, where fingers slightly prod and smooth over the skin there.

"What happened to your clothes?" He finally asks, though his question comes out as a tired mumble. He rarely mumbles, but he's mumbling now, and late nights, with earlier mornings don't exactly help him. They had stayed up until two talking about... Well, anything. They'd been locked legged, with their chests press flush against one another, and occasionally, Kai would have dipped his head low enough to settle his face into the crook of Rei's neck. It was mostly Rei who had his nose pressed lightly to the span of Kai's throat, whilst Kai's chin would set upon the top of his head. Actually they spoke about a few things. Themselves, Tyson and Max, Chief and Hilary. Rei had even questioned the unstable relationship that Kai appeared to share with Tyson's brother, and Kai labelled it as him being better at character references than people gave him credit for. They had even spoken about the fourth Championship, and Kai had admitted that he wasn't all too sure if he would enter the next tournament, which seemed almost alarming to Rei, but he offered not to pry further.

"I spilt coffee." _It's hard making coffee in the dark, and I didn't want to wake you_. Rei snorts, a notion of amusement running through him as he vaguely imagines Kai attempting to pour coffee within the dark, never the faces that he must have pulled when he released it had gone over himself. He almost wants to ask how it's possible, but then assumes that he must have split it when he was attempting to get through the darkness to the balcony. He stretches out his hand, and removes the cup that was previously entwined between Kai's fingers. His lips press innocently against the rim of the mug and in taking a small sip, he realises that Kai must have been up longer than Rei had previously anticipated.

"It's cold."

" _Clearly_. Captain Obvious."

"Come back to bed."

"No."

"It's just gone 5:30, you can sleep for a little longer. The others won't be up for a good couple of hours yet." Rey says. He passes the cup back, and honestly, he wonders how Kai can even drink it cold. It's bitter enough when it's hot, and more so when it is cold. It serves him with an after taste that leaves him impatiently sucking on his teeth, and praying to taste something else. He reaches for Kai's free hand - the one that was almost eager to slip into the pocket of his bottoms - and digits slip between the fine spaces, and provide a faint squeeze. _Oh_ , he notes the roll of eyes that Kai serves, the playful sort, not the sort that Kai usually serves Tyson with, or others when they do something beyond ridiculous. No. This is Kai caving in to Rei, because Rei really is the only person that Kai will cave into. Rei stretches upwards, balancing upon the tip of his toes, free hand reaching for Kai's face, thumb secure on one cheek, whilst his other fingers reach up the other cheek. He gives a faint squeeze, and Kai swears that if it had been anyone else that had dared to do this to him, that'd be the last thing they'd have ever done, but it's Rei, and Kai sometimes despises how he can come undone around him. He sometimes despises how Rei can skill his skin and not crawl at the impact of the scars and the scuffs, he despises how every single wall that he has ever created, is taken down brick by brick when it comes to Rei. He despises that around Rei everything can be so easy, but he only despises it sometimes.

"Don't think you're getting out of this." He says, fingers still lightly squeezing the cheeks of Kai, enough to leave Kai's lips faint pursing, and Rei takes this as his chance. It's gentle and patient, never rushed nor heavy, and if it is, it's Kai that made it so. It lingers, before Rei pulls away, faint smile nodded, and so is Kai's. This is far too easy, and Kai is easily being pulled along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: "What are you doing?"**

 _"Distracting you."_

Amber eyes flutter briefly, dancing amongst the bare spine of the other, he notes the curves and contorts of the muscles as they flex and tighten under Kai's movements. He'd been at this before Rei had even decided it was time to go in the shower, and he wasn't all too certain as to just _how long_ he'd occupied the bathroom, but it felt like it was long enough. His fingers remain tight within the material of the towel that is flush to ebony toned hair. Loose and long locks hang over his frame, seeming never ending as they hang loosely over his shoulders, a waterfall of deep black that cascades in length. He uses the towel to tussle long and knotted tresses, in the efforts of somewhat drying it, or preventing it from dripping.

"You smell better." Kai comments. Hands remain behind his head, fingers bundled together amongst a mass of thick and dark hair, shoulders broad and wide and elbows pointed. He halts momentarily within his actions, orbs of grey fluttering towards his boyfriend, but he offers nothing else, and returns to his movements. How Kai has managed to continue entertaining the idea of sit ups, Rei doesn't know. Eventually his back had held a dull ache, and his stomach had began to cramp up in the efforts of preventing him from pressing on. _He'd had to stop_.

"Thanks, but _you_ smell terrible." Rei retorts, before dropping himself down upon the end of the bed. His sweat pants are just set upon the narrow width of his hips, and finish just above his ankles. He soon starts rummaging around his t-shirt and almost picks up Kai's vest - _he's not even going to entertain that idea_. He grasps up a plain t-shirt, a faint pattern could be noted across the front, nothing too big nor bold, but something that was existent. He tugs the material across his head, stretching his torso and arms in order to pull his t-shirt over him, before he sets back upon the nesting of his hands. Palms and digits spread freely, and digging into the material of the bed sheets. Kai had responded to him, at least, he hadn't done so verbally, but he had shot Rei a sharp look, a deep glare that deafened the grey glow of his eyes.

Kai wasn't even going to entertain the thought of a reply, and forced his front forward to embrace a seated position. His legs are spread before him, thighs pressed flush against one another, bare toes pointed upwards which applies the faint strain to his legs, but also his hips as he pushes himself back. Rei watches him, and wonders how long he can go on like this before he calls it time to quit. _Kai doesn't quit_ , but he'll make himself sick if he doesn't stop. He assumes that if Kai had his way, he'd train on until late into the night, and maybe all night if it was an option. Rei could see the ache however, he could see the jewels of sweat gathering upon him, it beaded his face, and slate coloured fringe frame his features. Shoulders were clad with a faint glow of sweat, and his arms seemed slick with the ache. He could see how Kai's movements were becoming somewhat sloppy, and lazy, he didn't seem to reach the top of his movement, and spent more time with his spine pressed to the carpet. Rei decides to move, it was time to stop this.

"What are you doing?" Kai halts in his movement - well, he couldn't move anywhere else. When he'd forced himself back up into a sitting position, Rei had come up behind him, sloppily pressing his back against the curve of Kai's, preventing him from moving further. If Kai had, had the energy to move into a different position, he would have done so, but instead rolled his eyes in response, and Rei could swear that he felt the burn of rolling eyes.

"Distracting you." Rei chimes, arms stretching out before him, fingers interlocked, but his palms face outwards, elbows tuck inwards, he does so out of victory, and thinks that he has won.

" _Idiot_." Kai responds and lowers his hands and arms to admit some sort of defeat. He wouldn't be defeated however, and if Rei wasn't pressed flush against him, he'd continue, and potentially work himself into frenzy, and Rei couldn't bear watching that.

"How long were you planning to do sit ups for?" His inquiry meets Kai's ears, and he can't say that he was all too bothered about forming a reply. Instead, he uses a hand to slick back damp and stray locks, and moves them from his view. Rei, on the other hand had moved onto his knees, and had set himself a seat upon his upturned heels. His arms took a swing and settled around Kai's bare shoulders, he wasn't all too interested in the fact that Kai's sweat slick shoulders would mark his t-shirt, he'd always change into something else afterwards. His face buries into the crook of Kai's neck, and momentarily does Kai flinch under the contact - not because it bothered him, but more because he hadn't been expecting the slight display of affection. _It was nice, however_.

"You need a shower, and then I'll make the coffee and you can get in bed. We can train more tomorrow." Rei's words come as an idle hum, a delicate sound that tickles up the span of Kai's neck, and leaves his spine drenched in an icy chill. His responds to the shudder and he releases a faint gasp, and Rei hears it. Oh, he hears it and it sounds like God opened the heavens and the angel sprung into song. Not that Rei particularly believed into that sort of thing, but he assumed if that was real, then Kai would have the ability to make such a thing happen. Kai reaches up a hand, fingers roam, and he allows his hand to shift under Rei's, fingers yearning to grasp at Rei's own fingers.

They stay like this for a moment, it's peaceful, and it's quiet. It's a careful moment, in which neither requires the action of speech, but this is all that they can offer each other within the moment. Eventually, it is Rei that pulls away, probably because the smell of sweat is strong, and Rei is _this_ close to lecturing Kai on the matter of looking after himself. He moves from his positioning, and takes a seat back on the edge of the bed, and Kai supposes that the other is right - he probably should stop and shower. His palms push against the carpet either of him, and he uses with little strength he has within limbs to pull him towards his feet.

At first, Kai feels heavy upon them, unsure of where to place them, unsure of whether to move, or take a moment to collect himself. Head hung briefly, he watches Rei grasps up Kai's next attire - loose fitted sweat pants, and a clean vest, suitable to sleep in - and clutches them tight to his chest.

"Really?"

"C'mon you old sourpuss. Give me a kiss, and then you can have your clothes."

"You're being ridiculous." Rei snorts loudly at this, and presses the clothing tighter to his chest. Kai's clothing is flush against Rei's chest, pressed tight under the span of an arm, whilst his other arm is reaching out for Kai's face; thumb and fingers idly grasping at his cheeks. Rei's actions causes Kai's lips to purse slightly underthe pressure of his cheeks being slightly squashed.

"Now whose being ridiculous? Don't be such a wet blanket, Kai."

"What am I? Sourpuss, or a wet blanket?"

"Don't tell me those names are growing on you, huh." Rei reaches upwards, and captures Kai's mouth within a sloppy kiss. It's sloppy, and Kai is mentally telling him that, and even Rei knows that it's sloppy, and far from precise, but he also really doesn't care for Kai's 'art for precision'. Their noses bump lightly, and Rei notes the faint contorting and how Kai's lips almost mould into a frown - that must have stung a bit. Of course it's sloppy, it's the bump of noses, and the faint clash of teeth, and a scolding heat found on their chins as Kai breaks away, one hand firmly on the material of his clothing, and the other hand pressed tight against the top of Rei's thigh.

"Don't be a wise guy. I didn't realise I was sharing a room with Tyson." Kai mumbles against Rei's mouth, and Rei's teeth are threatening to cut into Kai's lower lip, his amber eyes are focused upon the Dranzer, and there's a sharpness to dark pupils that dot the centre of his eyes. He captures Rei's mouth within another kiss, this time it is a little more precise, peppered carefully upon lips that assumed Kai would pull away after the first kiss had finished, and yet he's still here, almost flush against him.


End file.
